Naruto: Team Biju
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: An AU retelling of Naruto. What if Naruto was teamed up with others like him. Naruto along with Gaara, Yugito and their Sensei Utakata are going to shake the Shinobi world to it's foundations. Contains Sakura and Sasuke Bashing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would have been arrested for assult and Naruto would have brought Sasuke back in a bodybag.**

This probably isn't the best chapter I've ever written so please be patient, trust me this story will get better

Anyway, this story is an AU of Naruto where some thing called the Elemental Exchange is held, It will be explained in more detail next chapter but basically three Genin and One Jonin are sent from each of there respective villages to participate in a program in which Genin are teamed up with other Genin and Jonin from diffrent countries to complete missions and train. Only the 5 villages with a Kage, a.k.a Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa, participate in this.

Warning: There will be Sakura and Sasuke bashing in this

Also most of the descriptions in this are taken from the Naruto Wiki, so thanks goes to them.

Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Kirigakure, night of the Genin Exams<em>

In the pale light of the Mizukage's office two men were present.

The first is a tall, thin, young man with pale golden eyes and shoulder length black hair. A side partition letting a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a full body grey suit along with a variant of the standard Kirigakure flak jacket which had very low shoulder guards as well as a zipper and a pouch on the upper right chest. He also wore the village's forehead protector on his forehead as well as fingerless gloves, and bandages on his forearms. On his belt he carried a bamboo jug, filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

The second man had messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Over all of this he was currently wearing the traditional robes of the Mizukage. Identifying him as the Yondaime Mizukage and Leader of Kirigakure.

"Lord Mizukage," The first man began respectfully, "You called for me?"

The Mizukage let a small smirk slide onto his face, "Yes I did, Utakata, I have a new long-term mission for you."

Utakata gave a small nod waiting for the Mizukage to continue.

"This mission will require all of your skill, tact and bravery to complete, Utakata, I need you... to become a Jonin Sensei"

As soon as those words cane out of the Mizukage's mouth Utakata visibly cringed. Utakata's former master Harusame had betrayed him and tried to steal the power that he contained. After this Utakata had tried to leave the village as the (Former) council of Kirigakure had declared him a Missing Nin, fortunately due to the Mizukage's quick thinking Utakata was soon reinstated as a Jonin of Kiri and Harusame was declared to be a traitor to the village. However the incident had permanently scared him and he was sceptical of the bonds between Master and student. Calming himself down Utakata quickly said "I refuse."

"WHAT" The MIzukage's voice rose angry at Utakata's defiance.

"Sir," Utakata hesitated before continuing, "You know I swore never to teach, not after what happened, besides if I did Hotaru would never stop bugging me about it."

The Mizukage's anger faded away to a look of understanding after remembering Utakata's complicated relationship with his own sensei. Due to Harusame's actions on that day, the mist had almost lost one of its strongest and most loyal Jonin.

"Regardless Utakata, I have no choice"

Seeing the Jonin about to start he quickly continued, "The exchange is being held this year and you're the only Jonin I could send that meets the requirements, and I'm not sending one of the swordsman, not after what happened last time."

"What happened"

"I sent Kisame."

Both Men cringed at that, Kisame was like a monster to them, how bad would he be to some rookie Genin.

Letting out a sigh Utakata finally gave in, "Fine, but your helping me train the brats"

"Fine."

As Utakata started to leave the Mizukage called out to him, "Oh, and Utakata, when selecting your students, your first preference should be others like us."

The Jonin finally gone the Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, Yagura, stood up and looked out his office window and allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

* * *

><p><em>Sunagakure<em>

The Suna Jonin, Baki stood respectfully infront of Suna's leader the Kazekage waiting for his orders.

Baki was a very tall man. With two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He donned the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

"Baki," The Yondaime Kazekage began, "I need you to represent Suna in the Exchange."

The Yondaime Kazekage had auburn hair and had a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black outfit with a high collar. He also wore a small pouch strapped to his hip and mesh armour underneath his clothes. He had a canister that he hung from his waist with string. He wore the official hat of the Kazekage.

The Jonin's eyes widened at hearing the Kazekage's words, "Sir, not that I'm not honoured by your decision, but why select me."

"Because that _Thing _has killed all of my best Jonin, your the only one I have left." The Kazekage said fuming with anger.

"Sir, which Genin should I take with..." The rest of Baki's sentence was cut of by a scream of pain coming from outside the office.

"I don't care, just make sure that one of them is Gaara, I can't afford the danger pay I have to give my secretaries for their job."

"Sir" and with that Baki left, ignoring the blood all over the wall's and the scowling Gaara.

* * *

><p><em>Kumogakure<em>

"NO BEE, YOU CANNOT HAVE A VACATION." The Raikage's voice thundered through the tower

"Look's like Bee's asking for a vacation again," Darui said to himself lazily.

Darui was a fairly tall man who had a dark skin tone, slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and white, shaggy hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also had the characters for Water and Lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively. Darui also carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like blade on his back.

"BEE, SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID RAP."

The next thing Darui saw was Bee flying through the wall.

"Darui," the Raikage's assistant started, "The Raikage will see you now."

"Thanks," He replied lazily, "Sorry about the wall by the way,"

"Darui, good your here," The raikage said scowling, his argument with his brother having put him in a bad mood.

The Raikage was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, and combed back white hair with a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom was wearing the Raikage's cloak and hat his without a shirt underneath. He also had black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders.

"What is it boss."

"The exchange is being held again."

Darui lazily nodded his head in understanding. "I assume you want me to be Kumo's Jonin sensei."

"That's correct"

"So, which Genin do you want me to take, and where's it being held."

"The exchange is occurring in Konoha this year," The Raikage began. "As for the Genin you taking I've picked Omoi and Karui as well as Yugito Nii."

"Yugito Nii, isn't she the Jinchuriki, are you sure you want her to be sent," Darui said, worrying for his best friend, C's daughter.

"Yes," The Raikage said scowling, "a few months away from the villagers glares would be good for her."

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a depressed sigh as he walked into the council chambers. Just one hour ago, Naruto Uzumaki, a potential Genin and the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, he stolen the forbidden scroll in an attempt to pass the Genin Exam, which resulted in the true traitor Mizuki being caught and Naruto awarded his forehead protector. It wasn't that he wasn't glad for young Naruto, no quite the opposite, however it had substantially increased the amount of Paperwork that he had to have done by the next day. On top of that he had to attend a Shinobi council meeting.

Entering the room the Sandaime looked around to make sure everyone was in attendance.

First was the Nara head Shikaku. Shikaku Nara had two scars on the right side of his face along with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. The Nara clan were known for the intelligence and laziness, as well as the tendencies to find things troublesome. Their unique abilities allowed them to manipulate shadows. They have a strong bond with the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans and it was common for the clan heirs to be placed on a team with each other.

To his left was his former team mate Choza. Chōza Akimichi has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wore a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head. The Akimichi were famed throughout the continent for their great physical strength. The clans abilities allowed them to convert calories into Chakra which they use to perform the clans multiple techniques, such as the super expansion jutsu.

To Shikaku's right was his other former teammate Inoichi. Inoichi Yamanaka has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail. He also had blue-green eyes. He wore the standard Konohagakure flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. The Yamanaka clan were a clan known for their use of Mind related Techniques, making them experts at information gathering and espionage. The clan members also frequently display sensory abilities, allowing them to easily sense the Chakra of other shinobi.

On the other side of the room was the Aburame head Shibi. Shibi Aburame has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He was wearing a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. The Aburame clan were characterised by their use of the kikaichu insects in battle as weapons. At birth members of the Aburame were implanted with hives of insects with live in a state of symbiosis with their host. The clan were also known as being some of the most logical shinobi in the leaf.

Next to him was the Hyuga head Hiashi. Hiashi Hyuga has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes of the Byakugan like all members of his clan. He was wearing traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak, a common outfit for members of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan were the most powerful clan in Konoha and were famed for their doujutsu the Byakugan which allowed them to see the Chakra system as well as their Jyuuken which allowed them to close the Chakra points.

To Hiashi's left was the Inuzuka head Tsume. Tsume Inuzuka has an animalistic look to her, something common to the Inuzuka clan, namely long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, fang like markings on her cheeks elongated canine teeth and nails. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi. The Inuzuka clan were famed for the use of their teamwork with their Ninken dogs. They also had the ability to communicate with their canine companions and their bonds with their partners afforded them enhanced senses.

Next to Tsume was the Kurama head Unkai. Unkai Kurama was an old man who was part of the branch family of the Kurama, as only his niece Yakumo remained of the main house. He was the temporary representative of the clan in the council until his niece became old enough to take the position. The Kurama were a clan of skilled Genjutsu users. They had a bloodline that appeared every few generations that caused the users Genjutsu that allowed their illusions to become reality.

There were also two empty seats within the chamber. The first empty seat in the chamber belonged to the Senju clan. The Senju were one of the two founding clans of the village and had the ability to use Mokuton, a.k.a Wood Release jutsu's. The clan had also produced two Hokage. The only one member of the clan, Tsunade of the Sannin, still lived.

The other empty seat in the chamber was the Uchiha clan's. The Uchiha were the villages other founding clan and had the ability to use the Sharingan, a dojutsu that allowed the wielder to copy techniques. The only Uchiha still remaining in the village was Sasuke, who was still too young to be granted a seat on the council (Despite some of the civilians protests).

Also seated in the room were the Hokage's two advisors Homura Mikotado and Koharu Utatane. Homura had grey hair, a beard and wore glasses. He also wore robes similar to those worn by the Sandaime. Koharu had grey hair, pulled back in a twin bun. Koharu was also wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Although they would have no vote in decisions made by the council, they were still permitted in council meetings to advise them on what actions should be undertaken.

As tonight's agenda was a shinobi matter, the members of the civilian council's attendance was not required.

Shikaku lazily lifted his head up, "Lord Hokage, why did you call for us."

"It is time once again for the elemental exchange, and this year we are hosting"

All the murmurs in the council room quietened after that.

Unkai spoke up then asking the question on the council members minds, "So then this meeting is to discuss who we are sending"

"So just send the three lost ranked graduates." Koharu said loudly, while Homura nodded his head.

"We can't do that, if we send anyone who would fail the real Genin test we would appear to be weak within the eyes of the other countries." Shikaku countered.

"That's correct," the Sandaime began, "I composed a list of the nine graduates who I believe will pass the true Genin exam."

Everyone looked at the names on the piece of paper.

Sasuke Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka

Sakura Haruno

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuga

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Kiba Inuzuka

Naruto Uzumaki

"Hokage," Inoichi began, "I apologise for this but I cannot allow my daughter to be involved in this, I intend for her to be placed on a team with Choza and Shikaku's children."

The Sandaime looked to see Choza and Shikaku nodding in agreance. "Very well is there any one else here that wishes for their Children to be excluded from selection."

Shibi and Hiashi stood up.

"Hokage," Shibi began, "Iwa still has a grudge against my clan so it would be illogical to send my son there."

The Hokage nodded his head agreing with Shibi's logic. "And you Hiashi."

"I will not allow Kumo to get their hands on the Byakugan."

"Very well then it seems only four names remain, I believe Kiba would be the best teammate for Hinata and Shino, so I will send Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto for the Elemental Selection"

Everyone agreeing with the Sandaime departed the room and the chambers were then Silent.

* * *

><p>Well that was the Prolouge.<p>

I haven't decided on any parings yet so If there is a particular paring you want please feel free to tell me in a review. NO YAOI

Also I have another Naruto story in the works and there is a poll on it on my Profile, so if you wouldn't mind could you please paticipate, if you can't vote in the poll answering in a review is also acceptable.

I also might start doing Omake's for tthis story in the future if enough people want them.

Anyway, I've got Omoi here to do the please review thing, so take it away Omoi

Omoi: Please review, or else Dark Mephiles might get sad, and if Dark Mephiles gets sad then he might stop writting and if he stops writting this AU world will end.


	2. Elemental Exchange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi would not have spared Sasuke.**

Well everyone welcome to the first proper Chapter of Naruto: Team Biju.

To all the people that reviewed I thank you. It is encouragement like yours that inspires me to keep writting.

Hikari Kurai: I'm never going to do theif I only recieve a certain number of reviews or I won't continue thing. Knowing that even one person enjoys what I write is enough of an encouragement to continue.

A few people have asked me for a pairing of Naruto/Yugito, although I do enjoy the pairing, upon a look at where I want this story to end up I don't think it will work. I apologise to those who wanted it. I have decided on a pairing for Naruto for now, however suggestions for other pairings are still open.

Also thankyou to those who voted in my poll for another story I'm developing Naruto: Sannin Revolution, If you have not done so already please participate, it will assit me in my writting a lot.

Here are the current results:

Genin:

Hinata 2

Ino 2

Yakumo 1

Shikamaru 1

Choji 1

Shino 1

Kimimaro 1

Hotaru 1

Everyone else 0

Sensei:

Han 3

Yahiko 2

Minato 0

Itachi 0

I will likely close the poll when the next chapter of this story is released so if you haven't voted yet please hurry.

Anyway here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>To say Naruto was happy at the moment would be like saying that he kind of likes ramen or that Sakura had a slight crush on Sasuke. That is to say, it would be the understatement of the century. To Naruto it seemed like it was only a week ago that he had failed his graduation exam, stolen the forbidden scroll, learnt a clone technique that was for more awesome than anything the Teme could do, beat the crap out of Mizuki-teme and graduated. However the Graduation was not as idealistic as it may seem. On that night Naruto had lean't that his hero, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had sealed within him the Nine-Tailed Fox, which attacked the Leaf twelve years ago on the day of his birth. Although the village was saved the clan-less civilians, being stupid enough to believe that Naruto was the Nine-tailed fox, sent the young boy constant glares as well as resentment. Fortunately Naruto still had some people, such as the Ramen Chefs Teuchi and Ayame, Iruka-sensei, the Hokage and his few friends in his class, that had stopped him from giving in to the hatred and misery.<p>

Arriving at the Ninja Academy, Naruto headed straight to his classroom ready to be assigned to a Genin team and be one step closer to becoming Hokage. Naruto walked uo to the door and was about to step in before he noticed a sign on the door.

**Genin Team Assignments relocated to Training Ground 2**

**Signed Iruka**

Seeing the sign Naruto dashed off and quickly arrived at training ground 2. Fortunately Naruto had become quite swift after years of running from Chunin/Jonin/ANBU, Angry Mobs or both at the same time and still arrived on time.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked to his side to see Shikamaru, the laziest boy in the class, walking over to him. "What are you doing here, today's team placements are for Graduates only"

"Hey Can't you see my forehead protector," Naruto began with a grin, "Starting today I'm a ninja, DATTEBAYO"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru responded before walking over to a nearby tree and leaning back against it before looking up to watch the clouds.

Soon what seemed to be a drum-roll of thunder started up. What seemed to be a stampede of Fan-girl's was heading towards the training field. Everyone in the class knew what was coming and moved out of the way as quickly as they could. At the lead of the group were the two unofficial leaders of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Reaching where the class was concentrated they both shouted out GOAL at the top of the lungs. Fourtnunately most of the class by this time had already grown use to this and had bought earplugs for occasions like this. The only one who hadn't was Naruto but he had the Kyuubi's healing ability so the damage didn't last more than a few seconds.

"Looks like I win again Sakura" Ino said, a smile extending across her face

"What my toe got to the goal before yours by over a centimetre." Sakura retorted

No one in the class was brave/foolish enough to tell them that they were in the middle of a training ground and there was no defined space for the class.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of this however and instead focused all of his attention onto the current love of his life Sakura. To Naruto, Sakura was perfection incarnate.

Suddenly, as though responding to Naruto's affection Sakura turned and ran towards him, a huge smile on her face. Reaching Naruto, Sakura... shoved him out of the way.

"Move it loser," Sakura said with a sneer, with Naruto knocked out the way Sakura proceeded to ran to Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke."

Naruto just grumbled angrily to himself, why wasn't he surprised. If there was anything that Naruto hated more than Ramen haters it was Sasuke Uchiha. There were multiple things that could have caused this hatred. It could be the fact that he had everything Naruto ever wanted, it could be that the girl Naruto adored was in love with him, it could be that he belittled Naruto at every chance he got, or maybe it was the fact that the very villagers who despised and attacked Naruto worshiped the ground he walked on, or maybe, just maybe, it was the Giant Fox Demon in his gut screaming every second of everyday to kill the bastard Uchiha.

While Naruto was grumbling on this the Sasuke fan club was arguing over whom gets to stand next to Sasuke, seemingly not realising that they could just surround him and they would all be happy.

Finally losing his temper, Naruto marched right up in front of Sasuke and started glaring at him. A few seconds later Sasuke started glaring back.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuke." Sakura and the other fangirls screeched. Again thank goodness for earplugs and demon foxes.

"Something you want to say, dobe." Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time in the morning.

"Yeah I've got something to say teme..." Naruto should have kept his mouth shut as by some of chance someone walked into him shoving him towards Sasuke lips. The entire class was stunnded and the fangirls were horrified, however this didn't even compare to how the victims were feeling. Both lost there first kiss, to the person they hated most. Heck, Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto more than Itachi for a second.

"My mouth, it's infected," Naruto said screaming, tramatised by the event.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said, glaring murderously at his enemy.

"Naruto..." Sakura said glaring at him, "Your dead..." She finished swinging a punch at the unfortunate Jinchuriki...

* * *

><p>Although usually full of life as merchants and travellers made their way to the village hidden in the leaves, today the paths leading to the hidden leaf were oddly silent. This was of course done for a reason. With many teams from foreign countries heading towards the leaf today, many of the usual travelling was banned, in an attempt to prevent other nations from learning the leaves secrets. Among these few allowed travellers was a team from the village hidden in the mist, lead by a golden-eyed man. Who, unlike his restless team, was enjoying the silence the travel had to offer.<p>

"Man, this is really boring." One of the Genin following the golden eyed man said. This particular Genin had white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes, and wore a purple sleeveless shirt with grey pants. On his back he carried a replica of the famous demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi's, sword Kubikiribocho. The boy also had sharp, shark-like teeth, marking him as a member of the Hozuki clan.

Turning around, Utakata peered over his Genin with annoyance clear in his eyes, the Genin who had spoken Suigetsu was glaring at him while Chojuro, was nervously looking at him and Ranmaru was standing there calmly.

"Suigetsu, be Quiet." Utakata said simply before continuing to walk along the road.

Angered Suigetsu grumbled to himself about the unfairness of the whole situation. According to the Mizukage he should be happy about participating in this special program, though he didn't see what was so great. The last group who had participated in this program had Kisame to lead them. I mean, sure Kisame might have defected and killed a bunch of people but he was still one of the Ninja Swordsman of the mist. And everyone knows that a ninja swordsman is better that some bubble blowing loser. Well, everyone except that Hotaru girl, but what did she know. (He distincly remembered her opinion after bad mouthing Utakata in front of her, he still hasn't healed from all those injuries yet)

Hearing shouting Utakata suddenly halted.

"What is it, Sensei." Ranmaru began looking towards his sensei. Unlike Suigetsu, Ranmaru had no problem what so ever with Utakata leading his team, in fact he was rather glad. He noticed Utakata's chakra was different than most peoples, in fact it was the only chakra he had ever seen that was similar to the Mizukage's, a chakra signature he had come to associate with safety. Since it was due to the Mizukage, that he had been healed and was able to become a ninja.

The final Genin on the team however was quite nervous. "Oh no, I haven't failed have I, Lady Terumi would be very angry if I did."

"Follow me," Was all Utakata said before leaping into the tree's and taking of somewhere.

When the team arrived at where Utakata had stopped they saw a very peculiar sight. A boy being pushed into a kisswith another boy. However it was what occurred after this that caused him to take action. An army of girls, whom Utakata had determined to be fan-girls (he felt sorry for the Duck-butt kid (well he would have if the Rokubi wasn't screaming at him to kill the kid), he only had to deal with Hotaru and she was only interested in trying to get him to train her.), as their apparent leader was about to strike the blond haired boy he made up his mind and Body flickered.

* * *

><p>Naruto braced himself for an impact as Sakura's fist, only to not feel anything connect. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw a man with golden eye's holding onto Sakura's fist preventing it from connecting.<p>

Naruto was very, very, grateful to the older man for saving him from being hit. (I mean Sakura would never try to hit him right.)

Sakura and the Fangirl hordes were very, very angry towards the man who was preventing Naruto from being hit.

Sasuke was very, very annoyed; he had wanted the Dobe to get hit.

Shikamaru and possibly Shino were very, very afraid of the man, although most of the class didn't realize it yet, that fore-head protector he had on was one of Kiri's NOT Konoha's, and his state of dress would suggest that he was no less than a Jonin in rank.

"I didn't see any good reason you should be attacking your comrade like that." The Strange man began.

"Hey Baka, get out of the way, we need to hit Naruto-baka for kissing Sasuke ." Sakura screamed, while the other fangirls yelling out shouts of agreement.

"No, I don't think I will." The man stated fixing the girls with an icy glare. Utakata sympathised with boy he was protecting, when he was back at the academy there were multiple fan girls and they constantly bullied him as well, how did he deal with it again, oh yeah, he lost control of the Rokubi during the Graduation exam and killed all of them as well as their object of affection, probably not the best way to deal with the situation, but at least he got rookie of the year.

It was at this point that the classes Chunin instructor Iruka Umino arrived, now Iruka was expecting to arrive to the usual scene, most of the fan girls surrounding Sasuke will Naruto was off in the corner nursing his wounds after being beaten up by them. However it would not be a stretch to say that what he saw was the last thing that he was expecting, a Kiri Jonin preventing the fan-girl army from hitting Naruto. Iruka, seeing the annoyed look on the Jonin's face, quickly rushed to defuse the situation. If what he knew about the Elemental exchange was true, than whoever this man was, he was one of Kiri's most elite Jonin. And basic Shinobi maths said that one Kiri Jonin vs a few not even Genin yet fan girls, ends with a bunch dead fangirls and one barely harmed Kiri Jonin.

"Why are you even here anyway Baka." Sakura screamed at the man in front of her.

"I'm here because my leader sent me on a mission, no reason more, no reason less."

"Well your leader is a weak baka, he's nothing compared to Sasuke."

Iruka paled as he heard the words come out of Sakura's mouth. He knew exactly who the man's leader was, and insulting the Mizukage was never a good idea.

Suddenly the assembled group found it hard to breathe from all the killing intent the Jonin was letting out. Feeling the man's Chakra spike, Iruka paled further, he'd only felt Chakra like that man just released 12 years ago, but if he felt chakra like that than that must mean that the man was a...

All over the training grounds the Graduates were feeling the effects of the killing intent, some of the graduates fainted, while Akamaru lost control of his bladder inside Kiba's jacket.

"Now you listen here," The man began with a cool edge to his voice, "Never, ever insult the Mizukage within my presence."

Sakura finally seemed to take note of her own actions and paled as she realised what it meant.

Iruka walked up to the Jonin calmly. "Hello Jonin, may I ask why you are here."

Utakata sent the man an icy glare, "I'm stopping one of your student's from attacking another, is this the famed teamwork your village is famous for."

Iruka flinched at that, Due to Sakura's actions, they had damaged themselves in the eye's of the mist, something you never want to happen. "No, and I apologise for the actions of my student."

Utakata's eye's softened, until a graduate in the back said it was just like Iruka to defend the demon.

"Very well, I'll leave then, but you should teach your student's some better manners."

As Utakata began to leave he heard someone call out wait. Turning around again he saw the boy he had rescued earlier.

"Hey thanks for helping me err..." Naruto fumbled at the end not knowing the man's name.

Suddenly Utakata turned towards Iruka mouthing a single question, "Was this boy going to particaipate in the Exchange."

Picking up on Utakata's was trying to say, Iruka nodded towards him.

"My name is Utakata, Jonin of the Mist and you and I are alike" He said confirming Iruka's suspicions that the man was indeed a Jinchuriki.

"Okay, thanks Utakata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of the Leaf and future Hokage, DATTEBAYO." Naruto exclaimed, despite his curiosity at what Utakata had said at the end.

And with that Utakata left

* * *

><p>With Utakata now gone Iruka began his usual Graduation speech, "Starting today, you are all official ninja, however you are still new Genins. It's only going to get harder from here. You will all be in groups of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jonin teacher We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent, however, this year something different will be happening, three select students have been chosen to participate in a special program known as the Elemental Exchange, would the following students step forward, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno"<p>

The three selected students stepped forward, curious expressions on there faces.

"You three, go to the Leaf village coliseum to receive your assignment."

"But Iruka-sensei, what is the Elemental Exchange." Sakura questioned

"You'll find out soon enough." Iruka said with a slight smile. He hoped the Hokage had made the right decision with who to send.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the coliseum the trio entered to see an unusual sight, multiple Genin were in the room.<p>

Sakura was the first to pick up on it, "None of them are from Konoha."

Sasuke paled at that, why were there Genin from other villages here none of it made sense.

Almost as if to answer the question, all the Genin in the room heard a cough and looked up to see the Sandaime as well as five Jonin, one from each of the great nations standing behind him.

"Well then, I'm the Third Hokage and let me be the first to formally welcome you to the Elemenatl Exchange."

* * *

><p>OMAKE Utakata's Childhood (Yes, I know Omakes are meant to be funnier, but I couldn't come up with a funny one for this chapter, oh well fan girls dying is kind of funny I guess)<p>

A young boy sat by himself, blowing bubbles in to the air.

The boy had never known why but he always liked bubbles, they helped make him forget his problems, like the fact that the prettiest girl at the academy Amaru never payed attention to him, always looking over him to try and get a date with that jerk Satori. Or the fact that the villagers beat him, calling him a demon, even his own parents leaving him to join the mob.

Oh well, it was time for the Graduation exam anyway.

Heading off to the Academy Utakata thought about his idol Harusame. Harusame had managed to invent a form of Ninjutsu that used bubbles and Utakata really hoped that he would be placed on his team after graduation.

Arriving at the Academy, Utakata did the first thing he did every day, he went up and asked Amaru on a date..., and was then called a demon and beaten up.

Suddenly the teacher for the class body flickered in, along with the Mizukage Yagura.

The teacher then responded like he does everyday, "Get to your seat Demon."

Surprisingly Utakata thought he saw some compassion in the Mizukage's eyes.

"You all know the exam so get on with it." The teacher began. "Oh, and whoever kills the demon will receive a reward."

Suddenly all of the fan girls as well as Satori turned to him and started to attack him.

"Why are you doing this I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon, **I am a Demon." **Utakata said before blacking out as he lost control of the Rokubi.

When Utakata awoke, he looked around and saw the bodies of his classmates.

Suddenly his teacher rushed forward, "Die Demon." He said raising his blade and preparing to strike Utakata.

Bracing for the hit, Utakata looked up to see that the Mizukage had thrust a hand through his teachers body.

"Lord Mizukage, why..." The teacher began.

"I will not allow you to harm others like me." Yagura responded

The teachers eyes widened before he died.

"Please don't hurt me," The young Utakata said cowering in fear.

The Mizukage smiled at the boy. "Don't worry as I said, I won't hurt you, we are alike."

Utakata looked up at the Mizukage with confused eyes

The Mizukage understood the unspoken question. "I am a Jinchuriki as well."

Utakata's eyes widened in surprise.

"Anyway, you are the Rookie of the Year, so who would you like as your teacher..."

* * *

><p>Well their was that chapter. In the next instalment of Naruto: Team Biju, the elementel exchange is explaned and a competion takes place to prove themselves to the Jonin. Who will be placed on which team. Find out next time.<p>

Also for those of you who don't know, Hotaru is the girl in the Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu arc. She wanted Utakata to be her Sensei.

Anyway since I'm lazy I'll have Shikamaru do the please review thing

Shikamaru: Please review, if you don't it would be such a drag.


	3. Answers Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did then I wouldn't be writting this disclaimer**

First of I apologise for taking so long for getting this update out. I rewrote this chapter several times before I liked it and I've was busy for a while. By the time that I had enough spare time to deticate towards writting again I'd thought up _Child of Sin _and I wanted to get started on that. I've divided what was going to be all in this chapter up into two parts so the tournament isn't going to be held until next chapter.

Since I'm juggling 4 stories at the moment, I'm most likely going to be quicker to update those stories that get more reviews. Thats not to say that I won't be updating this story, I'll just be somewhat slow about it.

Anyway heres the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait

* * *

><p><em>30 Minutes earlier, Hokage's Office<em>

The Hokage as well as four Jonin stood in the Hokage's office waiting impatiently for the last Jonin to arrive. The Hokage again looked over the gathered Jonin, still surprised at who had arrived.

From Kumo, was one of their strongest Jonin, the Raikage's legendary right hand, Darui. Darui was famed as the _Black Panther _of Kumogakure and was known for being the only student of the Sandaime Raikage of Kumo, as well as the only one still alive who could perform the legendary black lightning techniques the Kage was famed for. He was also known for being a Kenjutsu master as well as his use of the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. He was possibly the third strongest shinobi in Kumo, only being outmatched in power by the Raikage himself, as well as the Raikage's brother, the Hachibi Jinchuriki Killer Bee.

From Iwa, was the Sandaime Tsuchikage's son Kitsuchi. Kitsuchi was famed throughout the Shinobi world as one of the most powerful Earth Release users there was. He was also known for his ability to use Lava release without the Kekkai Genkai and was the Jonin Commander of Iwa. He was also one of the few men from Iwa who fought against the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and still live to tell of it. Although he lacked the Dust Release Techniques his father was famous for, he was still a very powerful Shinobi, and was a far more powerful one than what Iwa had sent to the last Elemental Exchange, Iwa holding the concept in contempt.

From Suna, was the village's Jonin commander Baki. Baki was known for his legendary technique the Blade of wind, which creates an unblockable sword of wind. He was also known for his status as the advisor to the Kazekage and after the death of the Sandaime Kazekage he was considered as a possibility for the position of Kazekage. Baki was famed as the Greatest wind user in Sunagakure and was therefore not to be underestimated, despite his lack of Kekkai Genkai. Although at first perplexed by his presence here, the Sandaime soon realised that he was the only logical choice the Kazekage could send. The only other notable Jonin in wind country being the retired Honoured Siblings.

Finally was the Kiri Jonin, Utakata. The Sandaime had narrowed his eyes when he found out about him. Although the other Jonin in the room were unlikely to know who Utakata was, thanks to Jiraiya's spy Network, he knew that the man was the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi. While the Sandaime was not overly fond of the fact that the Mizukage had sent one of its two Jinchuriki into the village he was aware that the man had little choice. With most of the seven swordsman having gone rouge the majority of the villages elite Jonin had left. Despite the fact that Utakata was relatively unknown, he certainly met the credentials for representing Kiri in the Elemental Exchange. Utakata was one of the few Jinchuriki who had full control of his tailed beast and was dedicated to the Mizukage's cause. He was also, the Hokage noted quite happily, not insane unlike the mists last representative.

A few minutes later the last of the Jonin, Kakashi Hatake body flickered into the room. Kakashi Hatake was the Jonin representing Konoha and was famed as the _Copy ninja _and _Kakashi of the Sharingan. _Kakashi was also known for being the only surviving student of the Yondaime Hokage and was Konoha's most powerful Jonin. He was also known for being chronically late and a massive pervert, and was the leader of the Icha Icha fan club. He was selected by the Sandaime as it was tradition in the Elemental Exchange for the host country to provide the most notable Jonin in a demonstration of power to the other countries.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to find another way..."

"When you were using a body flicker?" Darui commented lazily.

"That's right." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Save it Kakashi." The Hokage said with a sigh, "Now that everyone is here, why don't we go and meet the Genin."

* * *

><p><em>Leaf Village Colliseum,Present Time<em>

"Well then, I'm the Third Hokage and let me be the first to formally welcome you to the Elemental Exchange."

Looking over at the (Mostly) clapping genin, the Sandaime did a quick headcount to make sure the right amount of Genin were there. The rules of the Elemental Exchange were that each of the nations were to submit three genin and one Jonin each, after ensuring that everyone was there the Third continued

"Before we continue allow me to explain what the elemental exchange is."

The assembled Genin quietened down after hearing that, many having spent days with the question on their mind.

"The Elemental Exchange is a program that was established at the conclusion of the Third Shinobi war as a way to help strengthen the bonds between the Shinobi villages. It was first proposed by Konoha's own Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Everyone's attention was now firmly planted on the Hokage, be it for good or for ill, the Yondaime Hokage was known, respected and feared by nearly every Shinobi in the Elemental Nations.

"The program was designed to create bonds between Shinobi of the five great nations, to prevent any large scale war's for erupting again. When the program first began only three of the five nations were participants. The program initially had teams of three Genin, one from each of Konoha, Suna and Kumo, working together under a Jonin Sensei from one of the participating countries to complete missions. After the death of the Sandaime Mizukage, the Yondaime Mizukage had Kiri join in the program. At this point, it was agreed that to ensure that the alliance was as strong as possible, that no two members of one team were to be of the same nation."

Naruto was saddened by the news, "_NO, that means I won't get to be on Sakura's team."_

Sakura was also saddened with the news. "_NO, why can't I be on a team with Sasuke."_

Sasuke was overjoyed at the news. "_I won't have to deal with the Fangirl or the Dobe, maybe my team won't be dead weight, after all ."_

Temari and Kankuro were also overjoyed at the news. "_No more having to worry about Gaara trying to kill us, WOOHOO."_

" Soon after Kiri joined the program, Iwa decided to join as well, after some prompting from the Earth Daimyo." The Sandaime's face formed a small grin before continuing, "Now you may all by wondering why you are here, well it is customary to begin the program with a tournament so that you can show your future Sensei's your skill."

An Iwa Kunoichi raised her hand. The Sandaime nodded to her to begin.

"Is this how are the teams picked?"

"That's correct, it is customary for the Jonin's to pick their future students, however at certain times, politics may get in the way of a Jonin's selection."

"What?"

"Clan Feuds." A blonde Kumo Kunoichi cut in, all eyes turning to her, "Certain clan feuds would cause the Jonin from each country to prevent allowing Genin from the country to go. For example, if Konoha offered any members of the Hyuuga clan they wouldn't be willing to place them under a Kumo Jonin."

"Correct," The Hokage said with a smile, "However, at certain times two Jonin may also what the same student, in which case it will be up to the Jonin from the same village to choose who the Genin will go with, now without any further waiting, please draw a number from the box to determine who you will fight against. As their as an odd number of you the winner of the second last fight will fight twice."

Naruto was the first to draw a number from the box.

"Yeah, I'm number one, DATTEBYO." Naruto called out

"Four." A red haired Suna Genin said before moving back to his position.

"Three." Sakura said "_I Just have to fight the weird sand kid, this is going to be easy"._

"Six." The blonde haired Kunoichi from Kumo said

"Nine." Temari called out

One of the Iwa Shinobi held up the card for fifteen, while the other held up the card for twelve

"Seven." Ranmaru said quietly.

"I got five. Looks like you're up against me Blondie." Suigetsu called out.

The Iwa Kunoichi held up the card for thirteen

"Eight," Kankuro called out

"Fourteen." Chojuro called out

"Ten." A dark skinned Kumo Kunoichi called out.

"Two." Sasuke said simply before walking back to his previous position.

"Guess that leaves me with eleven." The last Kumo shinobi said

Clasping his hands the Sandaime walked forward "Well if everyone has drawn their numbers then let then Genin Selection Tournament begin!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter.<p>

For the please review thing this time, I hired Kakashi but he hasn't shown up yet...

Kakashi: Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life.

Me: Thats the worst excuse I've ever heard, and I'm the one who typed you saying it!

Kakashi: Aren't you breaking the fourth wall a bit there?

Me: Technically me even speaking to you is breaking the fourth wall.

Kakashi: Touche

Me: Can you just get onto the please review thing already?

Kakashi: Fine, Please Review or I'll take the writter with me the next time I get lost on the road of life.


	4. AN

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But considering this is a AN I don't really see why I should put this in here...**

I don't know quite how to say this so I'll just come right out with it. I'm cancelling this fic. I feel that as a writer, I've matured a fair bit since I first wrote this, and can now consistently write longer and higher quality chapters than when I first wrote this.

... and it is on that note that I'm announcing that I'm going to be rewriting this story. Well perhaps rewrite isn't the right word, more like I'm going to be doing a new story based on a similar premise, except it won't be team based like this story was going to be, this new story will focus on Naruto and Naruto alone learning under one of the other Jinchuriki.

And that is why I'd like to ask for your advice on which Jinchuriki he'll be learning under, Naruto's sensei will be selected out of those three listed below:

A: Han

B: Yagura

C: Utakata

This new story will feature many of the things (With the exception of a lot of the team aspects) that would have been featured in _Naruto: Team Biju, _more so if options B or C are selected.

Please hurry and tell me which one it is you want, I'm busy for the next week at least, so I probably won't get started until after that, so you have about a week to PM or review with your decision! I tend to take more notice of explained answers than one word answers or votes, so although there will be a poll up I'd still like to hear your thoughts on this idea, unless there is a very noticeable trend in the voting for the polls they will be unlikely to sway my decision much.

Please Review.


	5. AN2

Just so everyone knows the rewrite is now up, It's called Naruto: Exchange. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
